CoC Wiki Clan
Hello fellow clashers! This is a page that helps us keep track of war records, members, updates, etc. Any member of the clan may edit this page to help improve it. Please note if you have not yet been accepted your request may have been pushed down past the chat limit. If you feel this has happened apply again the next day. :) About Us We are the official clan for the Clash of Clans Wiki. We only have members from the wiki. We are an invite only clan, meaning you must request before joining. If you are interested in joining please read the rules below. We currently do wars every Tuesday-Wednesday and Thursday-Friday, and then leave the weekend war-free. If you want to participate in the wars make sure to opt. in. However do know if we need more members for the war I will grab some extra people who are on opt. out. If we have too many people I will boot the lowest level players out of the war. Rules #Please respect your clanmates. Cursing/swearing or disrespectful behavior is not tolerated and you will be warned for your first two offenses and kicked if done again. #You must apply here before joining. If you do not state you are from the wiki in your join request and have not filled out the form beforehand, you will not be accepted. #Use both attacks in clan wars. If you do not, there will be a chance you will not participate in the next war. ##For your first attack, attack your mirror. Your mirror is your "counterpart" of the enemy clan (e.g. if you are ranked 6 in the clan war, attack the enemy ranked 6.) This rule may not apply if your mirror has a higher level town hall than you do or if it is clearly a mismatch. ##Your mirror will be reserved for you for the first 12 hours of battle day. Once the 12 hours have passed, anyone is free to attack your mirror. This is so you won't miss out from the war and feel like you have not contributed. ##For your second attack, clean up and three star someone who has not yet been three starred (don't break the above rule in doing so.) Be considerate of others and clean up the highest ranked enemy you can guarantee a three star on. #Please no clan hoppers! We don't want people going back and forth on clans. If you want to be in our clan, please stay in the clan. Thanks! If any of the rules don't make sense, ask Bradyb1999 or Infinity323. News/Updates *Our new war schedule is every Tuesday-Wednesday and Thursday-Friday! Please let me know if you cannot participate on these days. *We still have people in our members table that we don't know their wiki name. If you are 100% sure what the player's wiki name is please fill it in the table! Members Note: The #'s mean nothing, just shows how many members are in the clan! War Record Youtubers In The Clan Moments WikiClanWar1.jpg|First war! We won! :) WikiClanWar2.jpg|Second war, second win! Though it was nerve-wracking! WikiClanWar3.jpg|Third war, going great for the clan. WikiClanWar4.jpg|First loss. Tough war, went against a lvl 4 clan. WikiClanLvl2.jpg|Leveled up to a lvl 2 clan on July 8th! :)